


AAC: Call of Tir Na Nog

by RusalkaSpawn



Series: Angels Always Cry [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RusalkaSpawn/pseuds/RusalkaSpawn
Summary: When Miyuki, daughter of Rusalka wed Vergil, she never thought things could go so far downhill so swiftly. Once a powerful woman at the top of the Temen-Ni-Gru, she has found herself sweeping up after an idiot in a broken down shop. The adventures she and Dante partake in are not what she ever had in mind... but what else can she do with Vergil gone? All she can truly do is wait for that damn phone to ring.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Angels Always Cry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888093
Kudos: 4





	AAC: Call of Tir Na Nog

"Is it impossible for you to use a trash can?!"

Those were the first words Miyuki said that morning. The broom in her hands felt heavier than usual, but then again weakness was overtaking her more and more these days. The last trimester of her pregnancy had been the roughest for no good reason. The morning sickness came in triplicate now, the swollen ankles, and the unbelievable pain in her body. Joints, her vagina itself, her back all ached near unbearably. And all she could truly think about... was how Vergil should have been there.

"If you buy a trashcan, I'll use it," Dante retorted swiftly, his face deep in a magazine turned sideways. Miyuki looked over at the man, scanning him from the snowtop he called hair, to his boots crossed on his desk. Her face leaned against the top of the broom, eyeing him with a smile. Longing set in for her, but not for the devil boy nearby... but for his brother.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Get us a job that pays in more than pizza and I'll make sure to buy one with my cut." Miyuki smiled a little bit. Banter was something she had missed with Vergil the most. Dante was not as smart, but he had wits, and she could enjoy her time with him... platonically, of course. Her heart belonged to one man. In fact, Vergil had her very soul intertwined with his... and somehow she knew he was alive out there. Her eyes softened just a little bit, before she went back to sweeping, keeping her eyes on floor, focusing on the dust and dirt Dante managed to track in on a daily basis. This was her life now, once a reigning queen on top of the Temen-Ni-Gru, a sweeping maiden inside of an eternally dying shop.

The sound of Dante's feet hitting the floor hit her ears, causing her head to turn towards him. Before she could react or ask if something was wrong, he was behind of her, taking the broom from her small hands and nodding up the stairs. "You're about to bust out a baby any minute, I know you didn't think as much as I love watching you bend over, I'd let you." Dante winked down at her, prompting her eyes to roll hard.

"I love watching me bend over too, you know." Miyuki snorted a little bit, but was relieved Dante wasn't letting her bend over to collect the dust in the broom pan. "I'm incapable of doing things you know."

"Oh I know, but we need to keep that baby inside of you for as long as possible."

"That we do, but I think he's coming early..."

Dante began to move the broom, collecting the dirt into the pan. "Probably because you never sit down."

"I'm also incapable of sitting down." Miyuki said with a snort, taking a step back and eyeing the stairs. She wanted to retreat into her room and shove her nose back into a book, back into her eternal search to name the child inside of her, and her search to find a way to bring Vergil back... and help him realize his priorities were messed up beyond reason.

A sigh left her lips, eyes closing as she wiped her hands on the sides of her Irish-styled dress, before her arms went to rest on her stomach, gently crossing over the top of her bump and watching the demon sweeping in front of her. "Try to find a gig today. I still don't have a crib for this kid."

"What's so wrong with sleeping in the same bed again?" Dante asked, information he had inquired about many times but... in one ear, out the other.

"Suffocation."

"... no breathing, don't give a fuck if I..." Dante began to sing.

"Dante!"

Dante snortled a little bit, sweeping more litter into the broompan before his eyes fell on Miyuki. "Go. Relax for a minute. Seriously. I'll... make some calls and we'll at least get enough for a thrift shop crib. Unless the mighty child of my idiot brother is too good for secondhand."

Miyuki huffed, arms crossing under her bust. "My son will hold onto his humanity lest his mother smite him."

"Have you ever actually smited anyone?"

"It's 'smote.'" Miyuki corrected him, rolling her eyes and turning her face to the staircase. With an air of reluctance surrounding her, she walked forward, making it about four steps before the phone rang. Her head immediately turned to eye the phone, watching as a blur of red appeared in front of it as the sound of the broom handle thwacking the floor echoed off the semi-empty walls. Well, so much for relaxing...

"Devil May Cry."

Miyuki turned, facing Dante, keeping her arms crossed, watching as he spoke on the phone, listening in as best she could. After a few minutes, he returned the phone to his cradle.

"Well, well, well. How does a trip back home sound?" Dante asked, turning around and crossing his own arms, taking long steps toward the small woman.

"... you think I can fly when you just told me I was about to bust?"

"Sure you can, this time it's _your_ idiot brother in trouble."


End file.
